


Mécanique fascinante

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is discovering the world, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humans are amazing, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Les inventions des être humains étaient vraiment fascinantes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Mécanique". Quand je suis allée chercher des définitions pour m'inspirer il y avait celle-ci en plein milieu. Et j'ai pensé à Cas' c:

 

Castiel trouvait les êtres humains fascinants.

 

Bien évidemment, lors de leur création, il avait été obligé de les aimer. Et il l'avait fait, sans aucune question. Si Dieu, son créateur le lui disait, alors il faisait. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit enfin sur Terre, qu'il se mêla à eux, qu'il comprit pourquoi Il leur avait demandé d'aimer ces créatures plus passionnément que leurs propres frères.

 

Les humains pouvaient penser à tellement de choses que cela en devenait incroyablement... _incroyable_.

 

Oh il en avait vu des choses depuis sa création. Des époques bien plus passionnantes que celle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, des endroits bien plus exotiques que celui dans lequel il se trouvait. Et pourtant, malgré toute sa connaissance, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par la beauté et l'ingéniosité des créations humaines.

 

Il regardait devant lui des formes se former et se déformer, à l'infini, sans jamais s'arrêter. S'il n'avait pas été un ange, ses yeux se seraient certainement écarquillés et sa bouche se serait ouverte sous la stupéfaction qu'il ressentait. Les humains avaient réussi à créer une mécanique fascinante.

 

Il aurait pu rester des jours à contempler cette merveille, des jours à regarder cette forme se faire et se défaire sans cesse. Mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis, comme toujours.

 

« Bon sang, Cas', c'est des escalators, tu vas finir par les prendre, oui ?! »

 

Alors Castiel se décida à poser un pied sur ce tapis gris, prenant soin à mettre son pied entre deux lignes, et se laissa transporter avec stupéfaction par la machine qui transportait déjà plus d'une dizaine d'humains.

 

Les inventions des être humains étaient vraiment fascinantes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
